


Dear agony,

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Death, Gen, M/M, Somewhat sad, p.s i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of P.s i love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear agony,

**Author's Note:**

> So just like i promised the last and final piece. It is now a complete series. Keep in mind this is an AU . This is NOT to do with all the other pieces in this series.   
> I recommend listening to Dear agony by Breaking Benjamin while reading this. Its what inspired me to write this. I know its sad but i tried to make it a little happy.

Mickey walks in, finds a letter and his world is gone. He can't breath, if he could he's sure he’d be screaming but he's already on the floor in the bathroom, in complete and utter shock.

  
  


_Dear Mickey,_

_I don't have much time. I don't mean literally, I mean you're out buying cigarettes and you'll be home soon. I’m sorry, there really was nothing you could do, i tried so hard for so long but its my time to go. Thats not what this is about though. This is to tell you how much you move me, how you changed me. You made me a man, by loving me Mickey. And for that, I am eternally grateful... literally. If you can promise me anything, promise me that whenever you're sad, or unsure, or you lose complete faith, that you'll try to see yourself through my eyes. Thank you for everything you’ve ever done. I'm a man with no regrets. How lucky am I. You made my life, Mickey. But I'm just one chapter in yours. There'll be more. I promise. So here it comes, the big one. Don't be afraid to fall in love again. Watch out for that signal, when life as you know it ends. P.S. I will always love you._

  
  


**

  
  


Mickey thought this letter was such bullshit. Watch out for a signal for when his life ended? What kind of fucking idiot could Ian be? His life ended the minute he found Ian hanging from the shower rod with a rope around his neck, dead. No matter how mad he is at Ian he still loves him and misses him everyday.

Mickey tried his hardest to live up to Ian's wishes but it was hard to even leave the house after it happened. He didn't move from the spot that he found Ian, even when the paramedics came. Not when Mandy tried to pry him off the floor. The only time he moved was to go to Ian's funeral. He went, talked to no one. Stayed until everyone had left, yelled at Ian's grave then cried for 4 hours on top of his grave.  

  
  


**

  
  
  


“It’s been a year. I don't feel him anymore. He’s really gone.” Mickey's crying and he can't control it anymore.

Mandy leaned over and hugged him.

They’ve become closer since Ian's death. He didn't even try to push her off anymore, just accepted it.

 

**

 

Once he’d calmed down Mandy had suggested playing video games and eating junk food. Mickey surprisingly agreed. Mandy left to the store while Mickey went to take a shower. When Mickey was sure Mandy was gone at the store he walked back out of the bathroom, walked into his room, opened his dresser drawer, grabbed a few things and walked back into the bathroom.

  
  


Mickey wrote something out, folded it up and put it on the sink.

_He stood up, grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger._

 

**

 

Once Mandy had come home she called out for Mickey but when he didn't answer she put down the bags and walked to the bathroom door to knock, she figured he didn't hear her.

He didn't answer he again, she was starting to feel weird. She banged on the door, it was no use, no one was gonna answer her. She slowly opened the door and what she feared most she saw. She found Mickey's body, gun still in his hand. She screamed and passed out. A few minutes later she came back to and crawled over to Mickey's body and clung to him while sobbing. Then she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She leaned up and grabbed what she saw. A letter.

She opened it with shaky hands.

 

_Dear Ian,_

_You said you wanted me to fall in love again, but i never will. This is my one and only life. I don’t want to live it without you. And it's a great and terrible and short and endless thing, and none of us come out of it alive. I don't have a plan... except, it's time Mandy was happy again. And that she knows that we’re together again, its not a bad thing. So, I'm taking her back where we started. Maybe she'll understand. P.S Guess what... i’ll be seeing you soon._

Her hands were shaking and then she noticed the other letter behind it, her name on it.

It included a bunch of different places on it, with stories for each one.

 

Mandy,

   I know you’re probably pissed but i made a list of all of the places that were important to Ian and me. I hope you can understand, i didn't do this shit to hurt you but i couldn't stand being in so much pain anymore. I needed to do this. Don’t think of it as a bad thing, i’m happy now. I promise. Just do me a favor? Be good to yourself, you deserve everything in the world Mands.

  
  


**

 

On the year anniversary of their deaths Mandy got a P.S tattoo for them. She misses them but she understands now. She went to every place Mickey told her to and read everything he wrote.

 

**

 

Mandy went on to become very successful. She now has a child and she’s doing very well for herself. She ended up starting a charity for help with depression because she doesn't want anyone to have to feel how Mickey and Ian felt. Mandy ended up naming it after Ian and Mickey.

She has always made sure her child knows about their uncles, how great of people they were and maybe one day she’ll explain what happened. But until then she’s gonna live her life to the fullest, just like Mickey had wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I know i said i wouldn't write this for a while but i had inspiration and a little time after work to write this. So viola! Its complete. I really hope you enjoyed the series!   
> But seriously listen to the song.(Dear agony by Breaking Benjamin.)
> 
> If anyone has any requests let me know!


End file.
